State of the Federation 2467  Star trek: The 25th
by Dino Camora
Summary: Season 3 of my time line please read and give me a review want to knoe what you all think of the direction.


_STATE OF THE FEDERATION 2467_

The U.S.S. Columbia out deep in Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant was destroyed. A subspace beacon had broadcast a message to Starfleet that they are under attack by 5 unknown star ships no telemetry was received no messages of war was announced. Admiral Miral Paris has put Starfleet forces on maximum alert and the task force has been assembled. A ceremony for the Columbia's crew (some 2870 men and women) was held at U.F.P. Headquarters in Paris. Captain Marcus upset at the loss of the Columbia has asked permission to Starfleet to lead the task force, but was rejected stating that his mission will be far more important than leading the fight on the front line. Starfleet believes and attack is imminent and they think it is the Tkon.

The Klingon High Council also believes that this new threat to the Alpha Quadrant is a matter for the Klingons to get involved and help the Federation. Kri'jok surprised at the Council decision has asked General Tre'gor to mustered up the Klingon defense force and the new Imperial Guard to ready status in the Archanis system; if an attack comes they will be in a prime position to help. Meanwhile General Rotan continues to gain new followers and more troops for the Gon'rai Movement. He is hell bent to take the Empire for himself and declare himself emperor. (_Some Klingon insiders are saying he may be suffering from a form of Klingon dementia and is more dangerous now than ever before)_

The Cardasian and Breen situation is getting worst. The Federation investigation into the attack on the Breen Freighter was concluded that some Cardasian ships were the perpetrators in the attack. They also believe that the True Way is responsible for the attack. But the Breen does not want to hear that a sect of the Cardasian people is behind it, they feel if one attacks than all the people is responsible. That's the Breen mentality.

The Borg has attacked a Romulan border colony in the SimTival system deep in Beta Space. This colony is one of the colonies that was untouched by the fall of Romulus and is out of the reach of both the Remans and the Federation influence. The Romulans are concerned at the situation in the outreaches of the old Empire that they are looking to send some ships to help bring the people back home again and rebuild the race and culture that was once the envy of the galaxy. The battle with the Undine is going well for the Borg now and is on the verge of defeat.

The Vulcan and Romulan Unification movement has gained tremendous momentum in the past few years that it seems that it will soon come to pass. The teachings of Surak are gaining favor among the Romulans that scores of them are converting. The Vulcan's overwhelmed by the mass migrations to the Vulcan shrines have established a new shrine in the Tagus system for the Romulans to go to and has become a holy place for the people of both cultures and a unifying sprit has begun.

The Romulans have proclaimed a new Empress in Amoral. She has graciously accepted her role as Empress and has begun new reforms to help her people and all Romulan held worlds to come together. Her support of the Unification movement is strong and the Federation has accepted her as the rightful heir and will look forward to dealing will her and the Romulan people.

Captain Marcus in the Alpha & Beta Quadrant borders is on a mission to try and detect any signs of the Tkon and has encountered an amazing discovery the race known as Draconians named after the star system Alpha Draconis. What is so big about this is that they are a space faring race on a mission of peace and exploration their territory spans about 100 ly in all directions and the kicker is that they are Human. The physical and mental capabilities are all equal to the human race. Captain Marcus had to check his history to see if there was a lost ship that put them out here but there wasn't any. And the head of the Draconians General Argolii has given a tour of the home world and it is remarkably similar to earth. With further study it was determined that the Draconians are indigenous to this planet and that they are human, so the U.F.P. and Starfleet as a token of good gesture has ask the Draconian alliance to join them as a Federation member. The Draconians will bring it up in there next session of the Congressional Senate that runs their government.

As the Captain begins the process to bring the Draconians into the Federation he encounters a historical war the Draconians had 300 years ago of a race that was taking apart its alliance. The war ended in a showdown in the Ceti Draconis system about 50 ly away. General Argolii leader of the Draconians has told him that the name was kept out of the books and historical database for reason unknown to him, but the name was Tkonias. The Captain realized that it was the Tkon Empire and he asked for all the documents and secrets for this race.

And a very dangerous situation in the Gamma Quadrant has also come to light and an ancient enemy of the Klingon Empire has returned The Hur'q, a very powerful warrior race has attacked some worlds in the Sagoron system and is investigating the raid of one of their vaults in the quadrant. (This is the time where Worf and Kor took the Sword of Kay'less from the old abandon underground vault.)


End file.
